Evanescence
by rkm2803
Summary: Evangeline adalah seorang gadis yatim piatu yang baru saja ditinggal pergi oleh orang tuanya. Dia mengalami amnesia yang membuat Evangeline lupa akan jati dirinya. Keadaan makin rumit saat Evangeline memasuki kelas barunya bersama dengan Seventeen. Akankah Evangeline mengingat jati dirinya? (All Seventeen pairings,MingMing,Dooyoon,Dongjin,Samuel, JoshuaxReaders, MingMingxReader)
1. chapter 1

Cast:

Evangeline Kim - Readers

Adhrestea Leon – Evangeline's alter ego

Yao Ming Ming – Evangeline's guardian

Samuel Kim – Evangeline's little brother

Doo Yoon and Dong Jin – Evangeline's Hunter

Seventeen Member

 ** _Evanescence_**

" _Kenapa gelap sekali_ _Aku dimana_ _Kenapa aku disini_ _Gelap sekali_ _Aku takut_ _Tolong Aku!!_ _KAMU SIAPA ?_ _JANGAN MENDEKAT!_

 _PERGI DARI HADAPANKU!_

 _STOP!!! STOP!!!_

 _ARRRRRGGGHHHHH"_

"ARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!" alarmku berbuni. Aku mencoba bangun dari mimpi burukku. Ada apa dengaku? Mengapa terasa nyata dan mengapa aku sangat berkeringat?

"Oh no no… Not again" Aku melihat ke tempat tidurku dan aku melihat darah. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarku terbuka.

"Eve, bangun. Eewwwwhhh apa itu?" Tanya Samuel

"Cepat, kita sudah hampir telat. Sebentar lagi bus datang, kita semua bisa telat gara-gara kamu. Sudah jam berapa ini. AYO! BANGUN" Samuel menarikku dari tempat tidur.

"Iya… Iya, siapin cereal untuk kita"

"Tapi, cerealnya sudah habis. Nggak ada roti, makanan."

"Again? Sabar, aku akan memikirkannya lagi. Sekarang, bersiap" aku melihat Samuel berlari ke kamarnya. Untungnya, dia jauh lebih dewasa daripada aku. Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi dan bersiap. Aku melihat foto kedua orang tuaku lagi. Kita adalah keluarga bahagia sampai seseorang membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Kalian tahu apa yang gila, polisi kira mereka mati bunuh diri. THAT'S CRAZY! Aku melihat mereka, aku melihat mereka membunuh orang tuaku. Kalau saja kita tidak bersembunyi, mungkin mereka akan membunuh kita juga.

"Eve, sudah siap?" Samuel bertanya padaku. Aku mengangguk dan tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu rumahku.

"Guys, sebentar lagi bus akan datang" katanya

"Ming Ming!!!!" Samuel berlari ke arahnya

"Ah my Sammy, I missed you so much. Bagaimana liburannya?" Tanya Ming Ming.

"Ayolah, kita sudah telat. Sammy, kamu nggak apa-apa jalan sendirian?" Sammy mengangguk dan berjalan ke bus stop dibelakang flat.

"Jangan terlalu galak sama Sammy" Ming Ming mencubit pipiku. Kami berjalan ke bus stop. Aku masih merasa bingung. Apa yang salah denganku. Aku tidak bias berhenti memikirkannya. Mimpi itu seperti nyata.

 ** _Evanescence_**

Hingga saat ini, aku masih merasa mimpi itu benar-benar nyata. Ini aneh, ditambah dengan tatapan Ming Ming yang melihatku dengan aneh dan tidak biasanya. Aku berusaha terlihat normal agar Ming Ming berhenti melihatku dengan tatapan penuh Tanya.

"Wait here. Kamu kan lagi jadi monster, aku aja yang lihat ya." Kata Ming Ming sambil berjalan kearah papan pengumuman. Well, ini cukup aneh. Sekolah mahal bertaraf super internasional ini masih menggunakan metode kuno untuk menempatkan siswanya di kelas yang ditentukan. Aku sudah membayangkan bahwa diriku akan berakhir di kelas yang sama, sementara Ming Ming akan tetap di President Class. Dia kan salah satu orang terkaya di sekolah, bisa dibilang donatur. Bahkan saat orang tuaku masih hidup, mereka tidak mampu untuk mendaftarkan aku di President Class.

"Ini aneh" Ming Ming membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Why ?" kataku menghampiri

"Lihat ini" tunjuk Ming Ming. Aku terkejut. Namaku ada di daftar President Class. IMPOSSIBLE! Aku shock melihatnya. Mana mungkin gadis miskin seperti aku ada di dalam President Class.

"WHAT THE HELL! Nggak mungkin. Pasti badan kesiswaan salah memasukkan namaku"

"Saatnya berganti pakaian, Princess" tarik Ming Ming.

Ah! Aku lupa menjelaskan tentang sekolahku. Aku bersekolah di Black Hosley Preparatory School. Ya, aku tahu sekolah ini mempunyai nama yang cukup aneh. Sekolah ini salah satu sekolah termahal di dunia. Karena seluruh orang kaya akan masuk di kelas ini. Tidak ada program beasiswa apapun untuk dapat memasuki sekolah ini, jadi seperti yang kubilang. Dulu ayahku adalah diplomat yang ditempatkan di Jerman, dan ibuku seorang Bussiness Woman dibidang fashion. Kami juga bukan orang Korea, meskipun kami bersekolah di Korea. Sekolah ini cukup aneh, karena tidak ada system kelulusan di sekolah ini. Bisa dibilang, kita dapat lulus setelah kita menikah. Sekolah ini mempunyai satu kelas dimana isinya adalah "petinggi" sekolah atau dapat dikatakan 14 orang terkaya di sekolah yang bernama President Class. Mereka adalah Jisoo, Junhui, Minggyu, Wonwoo, Seungcheol, Hansol, Minghao, Seokmin, Seungkwan, Soonyoung, Leechan, Jihoon, Jeonghan dan Ming Ming. Mereka biasa dipanggil seventeen dan tentu saja mereka menjadi idaman para wanita.

Setelah aku berganti baju dengan seragam President Class, aku berjalan menuju kelas tersebut. Ming Ming pergi lebih dulu, karena akan terjadi keributan bila dia menunggu di depan kelas.

 ** _Evanescence_**

Akupun memasuki President Class. Sepanjang perjalanan, orang-orang terheran-heran mengapa gadis sepertiku bisa masuk President Class. Akupun mendengar bahwa Sammy akan masuk kelas ini setelah usianya cukup. Ya berarti, saat usia dia menginjak 17 tahun, aku akan sekelas dengan adikku tercinta ini. Kubuka pintu kelas yang menjadi impian para murid sekolahku.

"Anyeong Hase…" mulutku terhenti saat aku melihat isi kelas tersebut. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Tepat di depanku terdapat 14 lelaki tampan yang terlihat seperti bangsawan. Tapi, aku risih juga dengan tatapan penuh arti mereka saat melihatku. Mereka sangat terkejut dengan adanya member baru di kelas mereka. Shit! Itu artinya mereka akan membullyku.

"So pretty" Ming Ming menghampiriku dan mencium tanganku. Aku terdiam membeku.

"I never knew that you are beautiful, darling" PLETAK! Aku memukul kepala Ming Ming hingga dia meringis.

"Sayangnya dia galak" Kata Ming Ming lagi. Ming Ming menggandeng tanganku masuk kedalam kelas. Sikapnya berubah 180 derajat dengan Ming Ming yang kukenal. Di sini dia terlihat sangat berkelas dan sikapnya bisa membuat siapa saja bisa jatuh hati terhadapnya.

"Class… Ini adalah Evangeline Kim, murid pindahan dari kelas Jelata" Aku menatap Ming Ming tajam dan kulihat mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi diriku. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengenalkan diriku.

"A… a… aku Evangeline. Dari kelas Saint Royale. Kalian bisa memanggilku Eve" jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Kami rasa, kami tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri kami." Seungcheol berjalan menghampiriku

"My Lord" Seungcheol berlutut di hadapanku dan kulihat semua mengikutinya, termasuk Ming Ming. Aku kebingungan dengan sikap mereka seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi, apa mereka baru pertama kali melihat wanita di kelasnya.

"Kami akan merasa terhina apabila kami lancang berbicara tanpa izinmu, My Lord" katanya lagi. Aku ingin muntah melihat pemandangan ini dan mengapa mereka memanggilku Lord. Memangnya siapa aku hingga mereka seperti itu.

"Bersikaplah normal. Aku tidak suka jika kalian bersikap aneh seperti ini" Merekapun menurut dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Izinkan hamba memperkenalkan diri hamba, Yang Mulia. Hamba adalah S.Coups, leader dari kelas ini dan seluruh sekolah Black Hosley Preparatory School."

"Hamba adalah Minggyu dan ini kekasih hamba Wonwoo". Lelaki yang disebut Wonwoo itu terkejut dan terlihat marah terhadap lelaki yang bernama Minggyu.

"Hamba adalah Wonwoo, Yang Mulia"

"Hamba adalah D.K. Kita pernah satu kelas saat hamba menggantikan Mr. Jhonny dalam pelajaran matematika"

"Hamba adalah Woozi"

"Hamba Seungkwan"

"Hamba Vernon, Yang Mulia pasti mengingat hamba bukan ? Hamba adalah kakak kelas Samuel yang sering mengantar Samuel" Ya… Siapa yang tidak ingat pembuat onar dirumahku dulu.

"Hamba adalah Hoshi. Hamba akan siap membantu anda"

"Hamba adalah Jeonghan. Terima kasih pertolongan yang mulia ketika hamba lupa membawa air minum" Seungcheol terlihat terkejut dan malu setelah Jeonghan berbicara.

"Wo jiao Jun"

"Wo jiao THE8" ah orang China rupanya.

"Aku Lee Chan. Lord bisa memanggilku Dino" dirinya terlihat ceria, namun ketakutan saat semua melotot dengan sikapnya itu.

"Aku adalah lelaki tertampan disini, Yao Ming Ming" katanya dengan percaya diri.

"Bawel" kataku. Tiba-tiba kudengar seseorang datang dari pintu. Wajahnya tampan seperti malaikat. Senyumannya sangat maut bagaikan racun berbisa. Aku jarang melihat dia, mungkinkah dia…

"Yang Mulia… Hamba adalah Joshua…" katanya seraya mencium tanganku. Kulihat Ming Ming terlihat marah saat Joshua melakukan itu. Berbeda dengan diriku yang terkesan dengan perhatiannya Joshua.

"Kkaja, kita makan. Udah istirahat nih. Belum makan dari pagi kan? Kantin yuk" Ucap Ming Ming. Aku mengangguk.

"AKU IKUT" Teriak semua manusia didalamnya. Akupun kaget, masalahnya aku jarang melihat mereka di kantin. Paling Ming Ming sama Vernon aja yang sering kulihat. Aku ingin menolak, tapi mereka menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harap. Jadi kuizinkan mereka untuk mengikutiku.

 ** _Evanescence_**

Suasana kantin terlihat heboh saat kami datang. Aku memutuskan untuk berlari menghindar dan mencari tempat untukku sendiri. Aku melihat mereka kewalahan dengan aksi para murid lain yang mengerumuninya. Salah sendiri mau ikut. Aku merogoh sakuku dan kulihat uangku hanya cukup untuk makan hari ini. Aku lapar, tapi kalau aku pakai uang ini, Sammy makan apa?.

"Woy bengong aja" kata Ming Ming mengagetkanku

"Ga ikutan jumpa fans tuh?"

"Yaelah, orang juga bosen kali sama aku. Secara mendekat artinya mati"

"Jangan galak-galak, jodoh susah dicari. Eh, kenapa sih tadi perkenalannya aneh banget. Pakai acara manggil-manggil Lord segala."

"Belum saatnya, kamu tahu sayang. Intinya adalah aku disini untuk melindungi kalian"

"Lebay lu"

"Lord kenapa belum makan?" Tanya Vernon mengintrupsi kami. Ku sembunyikan dompetku agar mereka tidak melihat kondisiku yang memalukan ini.

"Berhenti panggil aku Lord. Emang dikira aku siapa? Aku punya nama"

"Told ya" Ledek Ming Ming.

"Panggil aku Eve" sontak seluruh anggota seventeen terdiam dan buru-buru menghampiriku.

"Maaf Lord, tapi itu tidak sopan". Aku mendengus kesal. Apa-apaan mereka memanggilku Lord. Jelas-jelas namaku Evangeline, bukan Lord.

"Lord, I miss you sooo much" Aku merasakan Dino memeluk tanganku. Aku buru-buru melepaskannya. Terlihat Dino ingin menangis saat aku melakukannya.

"Dino, sopan sedikit sama Lord" kata Jeonghan

"Tapi, Dino kan kangen sama Lord. Kangen main kaya dulu lagi, sama Samuel juga" kata Dino. Aku bingung, aku kan baru kenal mereka dan darimana mereka mengenal Sammy?

"Panggil aku Eve. Jangan Lord!" aku kesal dengan perlakuan mereka. Aku bukan Lord, lagi memang aku ini siapa sampai dipanggil Lord begitu.

"Evangeline, makan dulu. Ini kesukaanmu, Maguro Sushi" kata Joshua. Aku makin bingung, tahu darimana kalau ini makanan kesukaanku. Ah! Sudahlah, akhirnya aku bisa makan sushi lagi. Terakhir kali aku makan sushi adalah pada saat ulang tahunku yang ke 16 bersama ayah dan ibu.

"Wait, Eve. Jangan dimakan. Siapa tahu itu beracun" Cegah Ming Ming.

"Apa sih, Ming! Nggak mungkin racunlah. Sudah aku lapar, makan dulu" seketika aku teringat Sammy. Apakah dia sudah makan? Harusnya aku berikan saja ini pada Sammy.

"EVE!!!" teriak Sammy

"Sammy, sini makan dulu" kataku

"Sudah tadi sama Vernon. Kudengar kamu pindah ke kelas Ming Ming ya? Wah! Selamat! Nanti aku nyusul ya" kata Sammy. Aku tersenyum.

"Vernon, thank you" kataku

"Never mind, it's my job to make protect you" kata Vernon. Aku hanya tersenyum. Ini hari pertama sekolah, tetapi aku sudah dibuat lelah dengan perlakuan anak-anak ini. Yang bisa mengerti aku hanya Ming Ming seorang.

 ** _Evanescence_**

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa aku pergi bekerja di salah satu coffee shop dekat rumah ditemani anak-anak Seventeen. Sebenarnya aku sudah menolak mereka untuk menemaniku, toh biasanya hanya Ming Ming yang setia menungguku. Karena memang ini tokonya Ming Ming dan aku hanya membantunya untuk menghidupi kehidupanku dan Sammy. Sebetulnya warisan orang tuaku cukup melimpah, tetapi aku tidak ingin menggunakannya saat ini. Siapa tahu aku membutuhkannya nanti.

Sebenarnya aku agak risih dengan kehadiran para anggota seventeen itu, tapi hari ini jumlah pelanggan meningkat karena mereka mereka menjadi pelayan disini. Aku merasa cukup terbantu, karena biasanya hanya aku dan Ming Ming saja yang bekerja. Ming Ming menjadi pelayan dan aku menjadi kasir sekaligus barista. Tapi hari ini, aku hanya menjadi barista saja. Semoga mereka mau membantuku lagi nanti.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, artinya sudah waktunya untuk tutup. Para member seventeen sudah pulang duluan, begitupun dengan Ming Ming karena mendadak ada urusan. Tinggalah aku sendiri. Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku berani sekali pulang selarut ini. Ini karena tempat yang aku tinggali dekat dengan hiburan malam hanya beda 1 blok saja dan orang-orang disana sudah kenal denganku. Jadi aku merasa aman, tanpa takut di dekati oleh para lelaki hidung belang disana.

Namun, ada yang aneh hari ini. Aku tidak melihat keramaian seperti biasanya. Jujur aku merasa sedikit takut. Hanya beberapa bar saja yang buka, itupun sangat tertutup. Aku mempercepat jalanku, karena perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Tiba-tiba ada 2 orang menghalangi jalanku.

"Hello, Lord Adhrestea" kata lelaki berjubah hitam tersebut

"K-kalian siapa?" Aku ketakutan

"Apa kau lupa dengan kami?" Kata lelaki itu mendekat dan mengunci diriku

"Dongjin~ah, keluarkan cairan itu. Kita harus membangunkan Lord". Aku meronta, ini tidak benar. Aroma mereka seperti orang yang membunuh orang tuaku. Aku tidak ingin mati, aku ingin membahagiakan Samuel.

"TOLONG!!! TOLONG!!!" teriakku. Tetapi, tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar. Aku semakin meronta, tetapi tetap saja kekuatan mereka lebih besar. Aku menendangnya dan berhasil lepas. Aku berlari sekencang mungkin, aku menoleh kebelakang dan kulihat ada dua sosok serigala besar mengejarku. Aku terjatuh dan mereka menerkamku, kulihat lelaki yang bernama Dongjin mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan berisi cairan merah.

"Dooyeon~ah, tahan dia". Aku berusaha meronta tetapi tubuhku berkata lain. Tiba-tiba, seseorang berteriak.

"LEPASKAN DIA, BRENGSEK!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ah, lagi-lagi Cuma mimpi. Tetapi kenapa badanku sakit sekali. Kubuka handphoneku, ada 14 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Sammy. Hari ini dia menginap di rumah Vernon, karena ada tugas sekolah. Aku mengiyakan saja. Ah! Aku mau mandi. Badanku sakit sekali. Aku memperhatikan tubuhku di kaca, kenapa banyak lebam di badanku ? Ah entahlah, mungkin hanya kelelahan. Aku langsung memakai handuk dan beranjak keluar. Kulihat ada seorang lelaki di rumahku. Siapa dia ?

"Nuguseyo?" kataku. Dia menoleh

"Joshua! What are you doing here? How did you know my..." Joshua menutup mulutku

"Evangeline, I miss you so much. Aku... Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin kau kembali padaku."

"Maksudmu apa Josh? Tell me!"

"Mereka akan membuangku, kalau aku memberitahukan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Tapi, asal kamu tahu! Aku menginginkanmu bukan karena kekuasaan, tetapi karena aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi! Ma-maaf, aku pergi di saat kau membutuhkanku. Aku memang jahat!" kata Joshua terisak. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. Kenapa dia menangis? Aku merasakan sakit hati yang luar biasa saat Joshua menciumku. Kenapa hal ini terjadi? Kenapa dia menciumku? Kenapa aku membalas ciumannya?

"SINGKIRKAN TUBUHMU DARI LORD, BAJINGAN!" Kudengar Ming Ming berteriak. Joshua hanya diam saja.

"LEPASKAN BRENGSEK!" Ming Ming menghajar Joshua. Joshua terdiam.

"APA KAU TIDAK PUAS MEMBUATNYA SEPERTI ITU?! APA KAU TIDAK PUAS MEMBUAT DIRINYA SAKIT DAN MEMBUAT DIRINYA DISIKSA OLEH SERIGALA SIALAN ITU?! KENAPA KAU PERGI DI SAAT DIA MEMBUTUHKANMU ?! KENAPA HAH ?! KAU TIDAK LIHAT, DIA HAMPIR MATI AKIBAT SERIGALA SIALAN ITU!" Umpat MingMing

"Ming! STOP IT!" Aku melihat taring dan bola mata yang memerah dari kedua mahluk itu. Aku ketakutan, buru-buru aku menelepon Sammy.

"Yes Eve, what's wrong?"

"S-S-Sammy, I'm scared"

"Eve... Eve... What's wrong?" Sammy hanya mendengar tangisanku.

"I'll be there in 5 seconds" kata Sammy menutup telpnya. Benar saja. Begitu Sam menutup telpnya, dia sudah berada di sampingku.

"Eve what happened?" Aku menunjuk perkelahian Ming Ming dan Joshua.

"Oh my God! Guys, stop it!" teriak Sammy. Mereka tidak menggubrisnya

"For God sake! Seungcheol Hyung, cepat kemari!" Sammy menelpon S.coups.

Brakkk!!! Pintu terbuka. S.coups langsung melerai perkelahian Ming Ming dan Joshua.

"Jeonghan, Sammy bawa Lord ke kamar. Vernon, tetap disini" mereka semua menurutinya.

"Lord, maksudku Eve. Ini minum dulu" Jeonghan membuatkan cokelat panas untukku. Darimana dia tahu bahwa ini membuatku tenang?

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka seperti itu?" kataku gemetar

"Katakan padaku, Eve. Agar bisa membuatmu lebih tenang" kata Jeonghan

"Hari ini, aku bermimpi bahwa aku dicegat oleh 2 manusia serigala yang berusaha membunuhku. Lalu, pas aku terbangun seluruh badanku pegal. Lalu kulihat Joshua ada dirumahku, lalu kami saling bertatapan dan..."

"Arra... Arra... Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Jeonghan terlihat sedikut kesal, sementara Samuel hanya tertawa geli

"Lalu Ming Ming datang dan mereka berkelahi. Mereka mengatakab sesuatu tentang serigala. Dan kau, Sammy... Kenapa kau cepat sekali?" kataku. Jeonghan menghela nafas berat, terpancar kebingungan dari wajahnya.

"Beritahu dia" kata S.Coups dari arah pintu.

"T-tapi..." Kata Samuel dan Jeonghan serentak

"BERITAHU DIA!" Kata S.Coups terlihat kesal

"Eve, mungkin selama ini kau bingung mengapa mereka memanggilmu Lord. Karena kita adalah bangsawan tertinggi dari klan vampire, atau bisa dibilang seorang Noblesse" kata Sammy

"Noblesse? Apa itu?" kataku

"Noble adalah kaum yang bertugas untuk melindungi vampire yang tersisa di dunia ini dan keturunan dari kaum Noble tersebut akan menjadi Noblesse, Lord daripada Vampire. Dan itu adalah kau"

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan kau atau S.Coups?"

"Ayah memilihmu, bukan aku. Lagipula menjadi Lord itu bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Kekuatanku tidak sebanding denganmu. Ming Ming adalah guardianmu, sementara Joshua adalah tunanganmu". Aku terkejut

"Kamu ini ngomong apa sih? Jangan berkhayal deh"

"Kau pikir kenapa appa dan eomma meninggal dengan tidak wajar?" kata Sammy terlihat kesal dan meninggalkanku di kamar

"YA! Kim Samuel!" teriakku

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Dua orang yang mencegatmu tadi adalah, orang yang ingin mengubahmu menjadi kaumnya. Kaum werewolf. Lord terdahulunya kalah perang dengan kaum vampire dan tidak mempunyai keturunan. Jadi para bangsawannya, Dongjin dan Dooyoon ingin menculikmu dan menjadikanmu Lordnya mereka untuk menghancurkan kaum kami. Itulah mengapa kami mengutus Ming Ming untuk menjagamu. Karena Joshua tidak bisa menjagamu" kata Jeonghan

"Serigala itu yang membunuh orang tuamu. Dan ya! Kejadian tadi itu nyata. Kita sengaja menaruhmu di kelas Royale untuk mengelabui serigala sialan itu. Tapi setelah kita mengetahui gerak-geriknya, kita langsung memindahkanmu ke kelas President" kata Ming Ming sambil mengusap lukanya

"Kenapa kau biarkan Lord sendiri?" kata S.coups

"Aku kehilangan kunciku hehe... Biasa juga daerah itu ramai, jadi aku pikir aman" kata Ming Ming. S.coups memutar bola matanya.

"Ya tapi kan jadi begini.Kalau tidak ada Joshua, bisa hancur semuanya" Ming Ming mendengus kesal

"Lagipula sampai kapan kita akan merahasiakan ini? Cepat atau lambat dia harus mengetahuinya!" kata Ming Ming dengan nada kesal

"Kau benar!" kata S.Coups

"Dan Eve, minta maaflah pada Samuel. Ucapanmu sedikit keterlaluan" kata Ming Ming. Aku mengangguk.

"Hari ini kita tidur disini. Jeonghan, kau tidur dengan Samuel. Vernon kau tidur dengan Samuel. Ming Ming, Joshua dan aku akan tidur diluar." Kata S.Coups. Aku mengangguk malas. Intinya sekarang adalah, aku harus meminta maaf pada Sammy.

"Sammy..." Aku membuka pintu kamarnya. Kulihat Sammy menangis

"I'm sorry" Aku menunduk, tiba-tiba Sammy memelukku

"Eve, aku rindu ayah dan ibu." Aku memeluknya

"Na do"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri?" kata Sammy terisak. Aku mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mempercayaimu. Aku hanya bingung"

"Eve, Ming Ming sengaja menghapus ingatanmu karena dia ingin melindungimu. Aku paham kenapa kau bingung. Aku akan membantumu untuk mengingat semuanya" kata Samuel. Aku mengangguk.

"Tell me everything" kataku

"You sure?" Aku mengangguk

"Namamu adalah Evangeline Arredondo. Kim hanya marga samaran saja. Usiamu sudah lebih dari 150 tahun, yang setara dengan 18 tahun usia manusia. Ayah adalah Lord terdahulu dan dia mewariskannya padamu. Aku hanya Noble biasa dan para anggota seventeen adalah kaum bangsawan yang akan melayanimu. Joshua adalah tunanganmu, namun pertunangan itu putus karena dia pindah ke L.A dengan orang tuanya. Seharusnya dia menolak, tetapi aku bingung kenapa dia diam saja. Semenjak dia di L.A, kau menjadi kacau. Kau seperti kehilangan arah, wajar sih. Joshua adalah separuh hidupmu. Terlebih kau sudah melakukan perjanjian darah, dimana hal itu tidak bisa di ingkari Para werewolf memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membawamu. Ayah dan ibu berusaha mati-matian melindungi kita. Tapi, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Beruntung para bangsawan datang. Dalam wasiatnya, ibu menunjuk Ming Ming menjadi guardianmu. Karena keluarga Yao merupakan petarung." Kata Sammy

"Jadi ayah dan ibu pergi gara-gara aku?" Sammy menggeleng

"Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Memang sudah takdirnya" celetuk Vernon

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang jadi Lord?"

"Aku? Tidak mungkin. Kata Ibu, Ayah mencoba memberikan Secret Weaponnya padaku, tetapi hal itu sia-sia. Tubuhku menolak Secret Weapon tersebut. Anehnya Secret Weapon ayah langsung masuk ke dalam dirimu tanpa diminta. Akhirnya aku hanya diberikan Dark Spear yang dimiliki ibu."

"Lalu apakah aku harus menikahi Joshua?"

"Tergantung apa perjanjian darah yang kau buat dengannya. Apabila kau berjanji untuk menikahinya, maka harus ditepati." Kata Vernon

"Kalau tidak aku tepati?"

"Kau dan Joshua akan mati. Begitupun seluruh keluargamu" kata Vernon lagi. Ah! Mengapa diriku bodoh sekali, seharusnya aku tidak usah menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Eve, sudah malam. Tidur yuk" kata Jeonghan

"One more question. Apa kalian minum darah dan menyedot darah?" Kulihat Sammy, Vernon dan Jeonghan tertawa.

"Itu sudah kuno sekali haha. Kita memang harus minum darah, bukan darah seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kita tidak lagi menyedot darah manusia, melainkan kita membeli darah beku dari rumah sakit. Itupun hanya seminggu sekali, kita tetap membutuhkan energi dari makanan manusia" kata Jeonghan. Aku mengangguk dan memeluk Samuel untuk tidur. Jeonghan tidur di sampingku.

Aku mendengar percakapan dari Joshua, Ming Ming dan S.Coups. Tapi, karena aku lelah jadi kuputuskan untuk tidur saja.

"Josh, apa kau masih mencintai Lord?" kata S.Coups. Joshua mengangguk.

"Dia adalah hidupku, nafasku dan jiwaku."

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkan dia?" kata Ming Ming yang mulai tenang

"Aku harus belajar bisnis di L.A, bagaimanapun kita hidup di dunia manusia. Aku harus mempunyai penghasilan yang cukup untuk menghidupi dia. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia. Tidak lebih. Tapi ternyata keputusanku salah."

"Kudengar kau melakukan perjanjian darah dengannya, apa itu?" kata Ming Ming lagi

"Oh itu, aku berjanji bahwa aku akan melindunginya hingga aku mati. Apapun yang terjadi"

"Bukannya kau ingin menikahinya? Rumor mengatakan itu perjanjiannya" kata Ming Ming lagi

"Oh tentu saja aku ingin menikahinya. Tetapi, aku menolak perjanjian darah tersebut. Aku tidak ingin dia terikat denganku sebelum kami menikah. Bayangkan jika hal itu terjadi dengan kondisi saat ini? Evangeline akan merasa terpaksa untuk menikahiku." Kata Joshua. Mendengar itu, Ming Ming merasa bersalah dan menyadari bahwa Joshua sangat dewasa. Sementara dirinya, masih berpikir kekanak-kanakkan.

"Sudah. Kalian tidur sana. Aku mengantuk." Kata S.coups diikuti dengan Ming Ming dan Joshua.

\--Werewolf Manor—

"Sialan! Pengawasan sudah diperketat!" kata Dongjin

"Tenang! Aku sudah memirkan jalan lainnya" kata Dooyoon sambil memamerkan smirknya

 **To be continue**


End file.
